everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakiko Bishop
Sakura Bishop is the daughter of Kiyoko Sakura and Nathan Bishop. She inherits her mother’s destiny of being the next Sakura-ko- a destiny she’s not completely sure she wants. Appearance Sakura has shoulder length black hair that she wears down (think of s character in a shonen anime) with a cherry blossom headband, striking red eyes, pale skin, and a rosebud mouth. Her eyes are the only thing that differentiate her from her sister. Kiko’s Japanese heritage is really important to her, and she shows it by mainly Japanese clothing. She wears a blood red kimono style dress with black accents. She also wears traditional getas. Personality Kiko is pretty much the polar opposite of her twin. Here deer type is definitely dere dere, and she is very bubbly and expressive. Think Ochako Uraraka. Just like her mother, Kiko is a hopeless romantic, and dreams of finding love one day. Despite appearances, Kiko is NOT an airhead. She is very smart and manages to maintain her four point average. Kiko hates people underestimating her and will cuss them out if they do. Though she may not look, Kiko is rather sassy and likes to tease people she likes. Especially '' her sister. But if someone else tries the same thing, she will swear at them or fight them. Unlike Sakura, Kiko is a perfectionist by any means. She works very hard, and definitely has a 0% or 100% mentality. Kiko nags at her sister to try harder in school,but Sakura usually refuses to talk to her about school. Unlike Sakura, Kiko loves to find the beauty in everything and because of this, she loves to go on nature walks. Kiko regularly compliments people, and loves to make them feel good about themselves. Kiko truly does have a love for beautiful things. Kiko feels things very deeply. When she’s happy, she’s super happy. When she’s sad, she’s super sad. And when she’s angry, she’s a b*tch. Luckily, she hardly gets angry or sad. She wouldn’t says she’s bi-polar, just someone who lives life intensely. TBC Interests '''Photography ' Kiko takes pride in finding beauty in the mundane, so she uses photography as a medium to do that. TBA Friends TBA Romance Kiko loves love! Family Mother: Kiyoko Sakura Kiyoko loves her daughter very much, and all but spoils her rotten. Kiyoko is very sad that Kiko got her destiny, and encourages her daughter to abandon it and live her own life. But Kiko has stuff she wants to prove. And this brings tears to Kiyoko’s eyes, because her destiny is not one she would wish on anyone. Kiko is basically her mother’s mini-me. They have a lot of fun, especially trying all the scary rides at amusement parks. Father: Nathan Bishop Kiko loves her Dad, and he loves her. He is not exactly happy with the fact that she thinks she isn't Japanese enough, but he does encourage her to embrace both sides of her destiny. When Kiko is arguing with Kura about school, Nathan secretly takes her side but manages to calm them down. Twin Sister: Sakura Bishop Kiyoko jokingly calls Kiko and Kura her yin and yang twins. They are so different, but they love each other nonetheless. Kiko is sometimes a bit of a nag, and they do quarrel sometimes, but they still love each other. Paternal Grandmother: Kitty Bishop Kitty loves the fact that she has two grandkids to spoil, especially since she has only one child. She takes Kiko and Kura for little fun trips ever so often, which they all enjoy. Maternal Grandmother: Sakura-ko Kiko loves her Baba,and Sakura-ko loves her too. She is also against Kiko following her destiny, but Kiko has told her why she’s thinking about following her destiny. Kiko wants to prove she’s Japanese enough to be a geisha. Whenever the family goes to Japan, she always gets told that she isn’t worthy because she’s not full Japanese. When this happens, Sakura-ko draws her close and tells her that as long as she’s her grand-daughter, she’s worthy. Aunt: Zero Bishop Sometimes Kiko can be a bit...much for Zero. Nevertheless, they have a very good relationship. (Kiko learnt to cuss like a sailor from Zero, but they keep that between them) Zero takes Kiko to the parkour couse sometimes to make sure she's not becoming too delicate. Honestly, Kiko just loves spending time with her aunt. Uncle: Konge Trollsworthe Kiko and Konge have a fairly good relationship, especially when others are around. They never really get beyond small-talk and hardly ever talk one on one. But when they do, Konge helps Kiko deal with people underestimating her. Cousin: Zoey Trollsworthe Zoey goes to Kiko whenever she needs a pick me up, and she has confided in her about her modeling dreams. Kiko is definitely in support of this and often takes pictures of Zoey. They're good cousins, though Zoey is closer to Kura. Pet Geisha is a small black poodle her mother gave her for her twelfth birthday, and Kiko loves her to bits. Kiko spends hours talking to Geisha, because dogs are great listeners. Trivia * Kiko was loosely inspired by Ochako Uraraka because Ochako is the best girl. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Japanese Category:Heterosexual